nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pierlot
Archive 1 - Archive 2 THIS USER NEEDS AN INFINITE BLOCK COLONS AND SIGNATURE OBLIGATORY NO NON-LOVIAN DEBATES HERE. PLEASE MAIL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY NON-LOVIAN QUESTIONS Non-Lovia debate: not here I ask you not to debate non-Lovian matters on this talk page. It seems to cause problems. Please discuss those matters on another wiki. 16:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Pierius started it Pierlot McCrooke 16:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter. It's just a general statement. I had to put it on your talk page of course, 'cause this is where the problems arose. 16:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Will Pierius also get a warning? Pierlot McCrooke 16:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think he got his warning alright. 16:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good warning. He is really irritating the users here (mainly me and Bucu) Pierlot McCrooke 16:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ummmmmmmm... um hello i don't even knnow you and you call me stupid and that "i don't even sign his messages" quite down if you need to say somthing to me say to my page face thing do complain to Magnus or the King, complain to ME. and don't start somthing, just talk to me , i'm a nice person. GEEEESHHH!!! any way if you want to talk here you go. Crystalbeastdeck09 23:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) STOP PLEASE. STOP. REVERTING. MY. EDITS. :It makes me very angry. I am doing my edits in good faith. And all of a sudden you remove them without informing me. You are doing this only to annoy me: stop it, please. Dr. Magnus 18:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I am not annoying you. I just want to point out you should talk with Dimi first Pierlot McCrooke 18:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have talked to Dimitri, and so has Aesopos. But he did not respond for the entire day so I took matters into my own hands, so to speak, and went ahead to change the pages. If the King dislikes it, he will change the pages again. But it is not up to you. Aesopos and me have put quite some thoughts into this matter. Please put back the edits your removed: I did them in order to improve the article and make Lovian history more "plausible". Do not make a problem out of this, chill, relax dude! Dr. Magnus 18:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Scared It is time for you to become real scared now. You face the wrath of the IGP. And this means serious business. What goes around comes around, you know that? Karma is a bitch. We will get you. Or someone else will. Motherfucker... To much motherfucking snakes on the motherfucking plane, conjo... Drabo13 13:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Igp will never get to power. YOU have to be scared, because you will get a block anytime soon Pierlot McCrooke 14:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Shares I think their was a misunderstanding concerning the shares of LTV. Their was before you added your name (which I asked not to do before the NOTE was removed) an other person interested in those 25% shares. I'm going to give them to him, is it all right if I give you 20% of the shares in stead of the proposed 10%? Jon Johnson 12:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke 12:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: No challenge, but we want to conquer this project! [[User:Misterr|''' Ervin ]][talk] 13:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is '''VERY WRONG! Pierlot McCrooke 13:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I do not care about your opinion! We will attack soon!--[[User:Misterr|''' Ervin ]][talk] 13:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :That will never happen Pierlot McCrooke 13:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Watch the offer: If you win, we give our project if we, we did take him. --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 13:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't see the problem of competition, you can try and attack the new media company, however I refuse to accept the offer!! Jon Johnson 16:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Johnson, this user "Misterr" (Ervin) is not talking about attacking a company. He is talking about invading our country in a military way and conquering us. And he can do so easily: we have no army. Dr. Magnus 16:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :The admins here can block him Pierlot McCrooke 16:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) That would be the way a coward deals with these situations. A real man does not shy away from a fight: he grabs his gun and defends his home. Just like they do in the USA, and I know just how much our King and his friends admire the American way of dealing with things... They worship the US... Dr. Magnus 16:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :We could fight it out like the Tweede Burgeroorlog in Libertas Pierlot McCrooke 16:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) We could? No man: we should! Remember that I unblocked you in the Tweede Burgeroorlog, Pierlot? And that we fought together in the war? We will do the same thing again in this war. And this time, the King will support us. Because we fight for the survival of Lovia itself. And that is a noble goal, is it not? For victory and honour! Brothers in arms for Lovia! Dr. Magnus 16:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I finally respect you now. You have shown to be a real man. You are a brave man mr. McCrooke. I am honoured to fight along your side for the survival of our glorious nation. Dr. Magnus 16:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Just block the guy! Jon Johnson 16:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) We cannot do that, Jon Johnson. We have to follow the way of the warrior. Bushido, honour or death. I will meet Ervin on the battlefield. May the best man win. Will you fight with the Donia clan, Johnson? Will you ride alongside the knights of Donia Castle and me, the Baron of Donia? All help is needed. You could become a true Lovian hero. Dr. Magnus 16:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think that you are seeing things to heroic, can't we just wait, and act when necessary? Jon Johnson 19:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Novel Don't you just loooveee the novel The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King? I am really looking forward to the rest of the manuscript! Dr. Magnus 16:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :i am reading it, because i want to know what the anti-cabalists have to say. She is the only serious IGP-member. Drabo is just irritating Pierlot McCrooke 16:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Drabo and Honecker are trolls, I must agree. They want nothing but violence. But Brenda is sincere, she is honest and she fights with words, not with the sword. The pen is mightier than the sword! You know the saying? That is why I like her. You think she will write about you and me also? Dr. Magnus 16:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I have to agree Pierlot McCrooke 16:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::If the King blocks her or removes or changes the book, he will loose all my respect and also your respect, I bet. But since we have freedom of speech & freedom of press here in Lovia (more or less) we do not need to worry about that and neither does Brenda! Dr. Magnus 16:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Walden Incomplete hey pierlot. I was sorry to see you left our beautiful walden party. i understand you find difficulty in bringing your views in agreement with the party's. perhaps we can work it out. you know, Lovia is already a partisan mess and that is not what we waldeners want. I propose we adapt some of our viewpoints to you, if you are willing to rejoin the party and constructively work on our program. 13:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I can do that Pierlot McCrooke 13:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. tell me, what are the things in our program you would most like to change a bit? 13:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) * Subway network in Noble City before 2015 * State owned rail company. No aanbestedingen like in The netherlands * Pension age at 65 * New postocde system that can make many combinations Pierlot McCrooke 13:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, let's think this thru... it isn't really libertarian, is it..? 13:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I know but privatiszied tranport companies have really failed in THe NetherlandsPierlot McCrooke 13:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::i see. they haven't failed in Lovia, have they? 13:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know but state railways would better Pierlot McCrooke 13:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::so you want the pacific railroad company to merge with the other companies and such? 13:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes ty\o form a state-owned railway company Pierlot McCrooke 13:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ricky As you know, Dalia Donia is pregnant with a little son named Ricky McCrooke. She is due in march 2010. Which date exactly is not known. The point is: when Ricky is born, will you, McCrooke, take custody of your son or will Dalia raise him. Or should we send him to me, the grandfather? I would love to have him on Castle Donia if you agree, as an heir to the Donia Clan. What do you say: who gets custody? Dr. Magnus 21:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :This could get (t)Ricky. 08:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It sure could. A serious custody battle could take place, and there would be two parties throwing mud at each other in gossip magazines, to sum it all up: major fun for other people to watch! Dr. Magnus 08:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Finally something usable for the supreme court I'd say. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Aye, sir. Very usable indeed and interesting also. Dr. Magnus 09:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I wont recognize ricky as my son Pierlot McCrooke 09:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Anyway, wouldn't Ricky be called Ricky Donia? The couple is already divorced, right? 09:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 09:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Who will get custody of Ricky McCrooke-Donia? Dr. Magnus 09:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Dahlia Pierlot McCrooke 09:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That would cost you a son and an heir. I would raise Ricky on Donia Castle and he will grow up, probably, hating his own father. That would not be a nice thing, would it? Will you still see him in the weekends??? Hello??? Dr. Magnus 12:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahaha --Bucurestean 12:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I knew this right from the beginning, Bucu, with the Dalia-Pierlot affair: dit verhaaltje krijgt nog een staartje... Dr. Magnus 12:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Son Your son will be born between now and two weeks. What date do you think is the best date? Dr. Magnus 16:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :1 marrch Pierlot McCrooke 16:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The First of March? Okay. Your son Ricky McCrooke will be born that date. Then you may make the article. Who gets the custody: you, or Dalia? Dr. Magnus 16:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Dalia Pierlot McCrooke 16:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. Dr. Magnus 16:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Why would i become member? Why are you still reublicanist? The king is pretty good Pierlot McCrooke 16:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, and I do not like your flag. That pine three has nothing to do with monarchy has it? Harold Freeman 16:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I compeletely agree Pierlot McCrooke 16:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::It hasn't, but I don't find problem in them using this flag . It's quite nice, in fact. Though I like the tree more ^^. 16:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::It feels like there is something missing, like when it will feel when you would have to step down sire. Harold Freeman 16:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I find confidence in the judgment of the people of Lovia . 16:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: But my dear fellow Pierlot, why did you found The Group then? --Bucurestean 16:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Iam onlt supporter of Republican Lovian if a republic is the only option for stability Pierlot McCrooke 16:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry ...I couldn't write back but since were creating towns I think we should make one in Seven it seems almost forgoten mabey if we create a town with casinos, bars, malls and stuff ( overall it'll be a REAL Las Vagas town of sex and booze...lol) Sevens will get more population. If you can create the map and info box I'll create the logo and back story! thanks from, Marcus Villanova 22:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :OK. I wil do that Pierlot McCrooke 08:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The name of the town is Argent Ville (french) which in English means Money Town. =] Some backstory is like the french found it it was good for a while it turned into a trash heap Etc it'll be Cool! Marcus Villanova 21:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Who watched the olympics I did Canada won i hockey shocker (sarcasim)... closing ceramony was WEIRD! Insult I may be a nazi and an avid admirer of Adolf Hitler, but that does not give you the right insult me, Drabo Doorian, nor my party the IGP. 08:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :In fact a lot of European nations forbid you to be openly in favor of nazism and in Belgium, denying the Holocaust is even a crime against the Constitution! I despise those who yell nationalist slogans and think they are superior to others. Such people don't even deserve to rot in hell (supposed there would be one). Pierlot doesn't have to insult you, being fascist should be insulting enough on itself! 13:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Novel To show you my goodwill and my good intentions I have decided to write a historical novel named Adolf Hitler: No friend better, no enemy worse. I hope you will like it. Perhaps you want to make a cover for this novel? 09:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That would be very helpful. Very, very much. 09:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) First of March It is the First of March. So, as we discussed and agreed yesterday, Ricky McCrooke will be born today. Congratulations! Dr. Magnus 15:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :But she's been pregnant for only two months :)) --Bucurestean 15:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No, she was pregnant before but somehow, she managed to hide it pretty well! Dr. Magnus 15:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratzzzz.... You guys are geniuses Jon Johnson 15:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you, mr. Johnson! The Donia Clan is very happy to welcome a new member! Dr. Magnus 16:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the UoR! --Bucurestean 11:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why are you sad? 18:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :You searched evrything Pierlot McCrooke 18:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I know the addresses of Dimitri's (old?) house, SPQ's address, Bucu's address and they still don't see me everyday :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Luckily 18:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hop you dont know my address Pierlot McCrooke 18:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't, I don't even know why town. 18:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My adress not but you seem to know my city Pierlot McCrooke 18:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Probably not too hard to find. But that doesn't interest me . 18:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I also know what city you live, Pierlot. You said it somewhere, dunno where. :::::::::Please dont serach me! Pierlot McCrooke 18:39, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::We won't, don't you worry :). 18:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :@OWTB: Why would you possibly want to know where SPQ lives? 18:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I have once heard he is fan of him Pierlot McCrooke 18:42, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Strange. 18:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::SPQ is the best man of wikiland :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::When he was around, he was great 06:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::He's still around. I can assure you :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Movie You were gonna help with the movie starring Rico Wasabi, Thomas R. Wang and yourself. You was gonna make the plot, remember? Are you still gonna do that, buddy and when? Got some inspiration yet? Dr. Magnus 12:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :You know, Wasabi Super Fight Movie Adventure, that one! :) Dr. Magnus 12:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, what do you say, Mr.McCrooke? You still haven't responded yet... Dr. Magnus 17:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :McCrooke??? Dr. Magnus 16:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Acting career Mr. McCrooke, you know our latest feature film (The Lovely) won the MCF Jury Prize, and did very well. You were one of the top actors in the movie. Would you consider to take another role in on of our Heritage Studios movies? I am looking for somebody who wants to play the young Peter Luce in The Unfortunate Famine - a role you would be suited for! Please let me know, -- 15:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : Pierlot McCrooke 15:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot!!! Do you know any other great actor here in Lovia? I would love some excellent names in my cast. -- 15:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I am Jon Johnson 18:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I feel LTC should get tv Tv rights. By the way, what will happen with LCC? ~~ :::::Well I'm now working things out on my pc, I guess those will be finished by tomorrow. Let me know wheter you like it or not Jon Johnson 19:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Jon, would you like a role in my latest movie? Then could you specify your looks a bit? What is your age category, your ethnicity, etc.? Thank you, -- 19:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well I'm 18, I'm western European (Belgian more specifically ), but I don't really understand what you mean by specify your looks a bit , I'm a normal guy, I hope this will do Jon Johnson 21:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, anything special? Are you tall or short, skinny or bulky, perhaps a very deep voice or a very high pitched one, or a imposing stature? There must be something special... something that makes you... stand out in a crowd! And thát is what a movie needs! Dr. Magnus 21:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, that sounds great. I am not sure I need somebody of your youthful age at this very moment. Would you be contented with a supporting role, Mr. Johnson? -- 21:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'd be honored! And btw there is something special: I am very intelligent Jon Johnson 21:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, that might be helpful . I will keep in touch with you, Mister Johnson. -- 21:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, lovely, I'm having contacts with a man who has the ability of abstract thought Jon Johnson 21:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Highway Plan Hi Waldener Pierlot! Can i count on you to vote in favor of our newly proposed 2010 Highway Plan? I proposed it as secretary of Transportation to simplify and systematize the current highway system. Thanks a lot, your Chairman, 08:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Milk Hello, want to help with the Milk is good for everyone-project? It will increase the health of the Lovian people. Aesopos and OWTB and John Johnson also help. Dr. Magnus 16:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not interested in your spam Pierlot McCrooke 16:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It is not spam, McCrooke! It is healthy! I drink one liter of milk everyday and I am as strong as an ox and never break any bones despite falling down the stairs regulary - all because of this white superdrink! Do '''you drink enough milk yourself? Dr. Magnus 16:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Bye bye mr. grootheidswaanzin Pierlot McCrooke 16:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Have a break, have a kitkat! Dr. Magnus 16:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Take it easy, take a sisi! Dr. Magnus 16:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Magnus have you been working on the sports issue I asked in the Department of Leisure and Tourism? Jon Johnson 21:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Libertas Pierlot, would you please do me a favor (and also the former citizens of Libertas), and make a nice userpage. The watchers are getting a totally wrong image from you. Give it the , pleazzzzzzzzzzzze. --Lars Washington 16:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Reverting I understand you were reverting my edits because I linked to a nonexisting page, but could you undo that? I have made the page now. :) Edward Hannis 18:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :No, I only changed the lot colors, because otherwise you hospitals where located on a house lot Pierlot McCrooke 18:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Sorry. :P Edward Hannis 18:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Don't do away with proposals in Congress: those things need to be documented and saved in the Archives! If you don't want it to be voted, just make that (more) clear. But don't go deleting. 17:40, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :people seem to ignore that Pierlot McCrooke 17:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::are you still a republican, pierlot? 08:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 08:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::that's a pity. 08:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree. But it does render him an extraordinary honor... Pierlot is the only guy to have been a monarchist twenty times and a republican twenty one times xD. 17:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::And once a fascist... Dr. Magnus 11:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would keep your big mouth shut, Donia dude. Must I quote your flattering period of fascism? :::::"Uncle Dietrich, you are correct! We need to make a statement. The king, who truly is both a dictator aswell as a despot, has blocked me earlier. He falsely accused me of sockpuppetry and blocked me for a month;" :::::or even better :::::"Stand up to the king, and follow the original party policy of Dietrich Honecker! Not the "reformed" policy of your ridiculous party clear, but the stern, hard, right-wing (fascist??) policy of the Iron Guard Party." :::::If I were you Pierius, I'd keep me gulliver shut. 17:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Those statements were made on another wikia and are thus off-limits here. It is a known fact that even though I may have been a supporter on other wikias, I never was a supporter in Lovia itself. On Lovian soil, I have always been against them. And that cannot be said for Mr. McCrooke, with all due respect. I do not deny having made those statements, and neither do I regret them looking back at the conditions under which I made them. Yours truly, Dr. Magnus 18:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm not judging your opinions Donia. In fact, I couldn't care less about whether you're a commie or a fascist. What I just said is: shut your mouth if you know you're no better. As I'm at my grandfather's place, I can't quote the Bible (it's at home); but I'm sure you as a moral Christian must have read the parable of the woman who committed adultery and the whole "who is without sin may cast the first rock" thing. Well, be Christian, will you. 18:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And BTW, my dearest Donia, you asked Brenda Young to post this message on Wikination: ::::::::"Since I am blocked at Wikination for a week or so, could you tell mr. Honnecker that I, Count August Magnus Donia I of the LCP, support him and his party, and that the wealthy Donia clan wishes to contribute to his party? He is just the "polticial strongman" Lovia needs. Power to the people, down with the king, tell this to Dietrich. Tell him to count on the communists, let us be allies, not enemies, as our common enemy is the King. Could you tell this to Diertrich? Thanks." ::::::::I don't want to dirt your name Donia and I like you hanging around in Lovia; I just want to make clear that nothing of what happened went unnoticed; and that you therefore should be more considerate 19:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was always expecting these things to "pop up" at some point. And I do not really mind they did. It shows the true identity of a politician: always try to safe your ass! At the time, I expected the IGP to seize power (I dunno how, but nonetheless...) and I knew Honecker wanted to outlaw the LCP. So trying to make up seemed as the best decision for me. Also, I really would have loved to see our monarch behind bars at the time being! And can you blame me? Dr. Magnus 19:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Warning (again (again (again))) Please stop it. You can't just demolish a town. Hopefully Dimitri sees that this isn't going to work. You've been vandalizing this wiki day by day and never got punished. It's time you start growing up a bit and work with the other people of the wiki instead of only doing things you want and nobody else wants. I'm getting sick of you. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :I really want to demolish Train Village, or at least degrade it to hamlet Pierlot McCrooke 06:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Then you can talk about it with other users and not just do it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot, why have you "leaved" the site? Dr. Magnus 07:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Let him go. It's his choice. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::@Pierius:Because the 'sfeer' is too chagrin. On LLamada that is not the case, and that is the reason i can edit normal there Pierlot McCrooke 07:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::If you would have ever discussed instead of being stubborn, the atmosphere would have been much better now. --`OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't mind, really. Pierlot has found his place on Llamadawiki.nl and perhaps now he could work more on his own Fictieve Landen wikia. Perhaps it is a blessing in disguise, also for Lovia itself. Dr. Magnus 07:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::@OWTB:the atmosphere was once non-chagrin but now because of your chagrin attitude it is nowhere like non-chagrin Pierlot McCrooke 07:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you so stupid or are you pretending? This is a useless discussion and I'm not going to react anymore. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Pierlot: in that case: good riddance! Have a nice life Lotje! xD Dr. Magnus 07:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) MOTC Pierlot, I wish to know whether you officially leave your office as Member of the Congress. As you know, you will be disabled from your voting rights without the option of getting them back when you change your mind. Will you or will you not leave this MOTC position? 14:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :OK ia m not Pierlot McCrooke 15:14, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Kan ik een motie van wantrouwen indienen? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) (don't know what that's in English..) Dimi please block em forerver Pierlot McCrooke 15:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :"Ia m not"? What does that mean? Does it mean 1) you will stay MOTC, or 2) that you will become a hobo? 15:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not going to leave as MOTC Pierlot McCrooke 15:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Dilemma: you can't stay MOTC while you're blocked :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Themn i am resigning Pierlot McCrooke 15:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::You can stay MOTC and be blocked. Just not forever, of course. 15:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::If it is his choice, then why the hell not? The wikistad-mods blocked Bucu when he asked them to do so, because he would otherwise not be able to withstand the temptation of returning to the site. Pierlot wants to concentrate on contributing to Llamadawiki. I respect that. It shows me he has changed, somehow. And you know him very well: he'll keep nagging all day long until you are more or less forced to block him. Dr. Magnus 15:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::H ehas send a mail Pierlot McCrooke 15:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I am keeping my function, but i am way and Concentrating on Llamdawiki Pierlot McCrooke 15:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Don't leave, just stay MOTC and come over once in a while to vote and say hello to us. We would miss you, wouldn't we guys? I know I sure would! 16:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I am satying MOTC, but i am currently busy with another wiki that Bucu hates Pierlot McCrooke 16:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::That's all right. We all have other occupations than Lovia. I myself like to explore new fora and drop my opinion. Just have fun on the other wiki but don't forget to check in on us from time to time. 16:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::i am really glad you're not leaving pierlot! 17:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) He is currently more active on the site Llamada: here... He wants to build a better name and reputation for himself then he has here and he is doing fine. Dr. Magnus 17:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow, even if I'm not around (for about two months) I'm still being discussed. Bucurestean 11:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :You're popular :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: In the way Wilders is in Holland ;) Bucurestean 12:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Wa :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perhaps Lovia can deal with rightist politicians the way they do in the Netherlands too. 13:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Languages hey pierlot! how are you? i wished to talk to you about the proposal HRH made in the first chamber. I know you don't support the recognition of Oceana, and i understand why. i would like you, though, to look at things this way: Oceana is barely spoken by any users, and so it will not bother us. there will be no articles in the language, nor will users talk Oshenna to one another. the advantage is that we respect this unique language, that only lives here and now, and that will go extinct if we don't take care of it. so: it won't bother us + it is democratic and moral to save the language. Could i ask you to think about this? i am sure your fellow Waldeners will appreciate it :) 17:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :You could make it a mandatory that all people who speak foreign languages tranlate what they say in order for all those who read it to be able to understand. Dr. Magnus 08:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Dearest Member of the Congress, there is a new Constitutional amendment bill in the Second Chamber. It will need a 75% majority to pass. Could you please go there and cast your vote? Thank you, 06:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Block (again) One week for recurring vandalism. 12:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot, what the heck have you been up to recently ??? --Lars Washington 15:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yahoooooo, where are youuuuuuuu ? --Lars Washington 16:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, I see y're back, alive and kicking ??? --Lars Washington 15:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Come back to stay? Or will you soon be Gone Baby Gone? 16:19, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or Gone Daddy Gone? Stay and become a MOTC again!Marcus Villanova 18:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am becomign aMOTC again, i hope Pierlot McCrooke 19:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank You for joining but may I ask why... Thanks anyway hope we take congress by storm!Marcus Villanova 20:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I was joining your party because i really like the poinnts Pierlot McCrooke 16:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool, thanks!=]Marcus Villanova 16:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::also would you agree to a debate LLCP vs. CLP vs. LD i put the request on yuri's talk page.Marcus Villanova 16:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 16:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If at anytime you owulf like to discuss the issues for our party adress them at the talk page!Marcus Villanova 18:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Be careful Do not write crap about Hessel Doorian in the newspapers! Only positive things... the IGP wishes "positive attention", not negative. Write only THE TRUTH. The truth is this: we are fasicts. We are racists. So what? Why would that be a problem, or a concern to you? You are either WITH US, or AGAINST US. What will it be? Drabo13 11:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Is there a mod present? This is threat of a innocent user by a racist who should be blocked. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It surely is inappropriate and a block, or at least a warning, would be a good start, but Pierlot and Drabo have a history with eachother, so nobody here is innocent. --`OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Draboo is the one who said all that racist nonsense Pierlot McCrooke 14:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Views Seems like we've got the same but i'm pro Monarcy, just letting you know.Marcus Villanova 14:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I do know. Pierlot McCrooke 14:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Alright just wanted to let you know, do you still want that solo poster i'm posting another dual poster right now.Marcus Villanova 14:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont want a solo poster anymore Pierlot McCrooke 14:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Warning Hereby you get a warning for causing an edit war. Please be more careful in the future. Bucurestean 14:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure he meant alright but edit-reverse-edit isn't the way to solve such issues. 14:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I know but Amish Kinley is against our place rules Pierlot McCrooke 14:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::And if it isn't a place, as described in the Constitution? :) Bucurestean 14:23, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Even then. I think it NOT should have a map Pierlot McCrooke 14:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::It isn't a town and where exactly does it read that 'you can't build non-political structures in the woods/fields/mountains'? So far there is no regulation yet, so please let the article be with the map. Another possibility would be to use an image as map. 14:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That is a good idea14:27, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But why would that solve a problem? It would only make it more difficult to add the map if we the Amish want to... Bucurestean 14:27, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes but the wikimaps are generally seen as such that ayone may purchase things on it Pierlot McCrooke 14:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::'Generally seen' doesn't mean 'only for'. But we will use the new approach I explained on the Amish talk page. The image-map can be centered on the page under it's own title (oversight/description/map/chart). 14:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} :Perhaps an idea to clean up your user page? 07:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Why... ...did you retire in the elections? I know you were behind, but this makes things only more complicated. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think i do not mak a chance in congress. Yuri should set the limit to 7 (so we have enough congressmen). So I am waiting unil the Kenson sytem gets through Pierlot McCrooke 11:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::The Kenson system caused a war on ikistad. I don't like it too much. But hey, this is Lovia, and it's way better organized, with a captain and a steersman on board. Maybe it could be a good solution... SjorskingmaWikistad 11:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::The Kenson system didnt cause the war. The conflict between the Wikikids (TahR78, Jillids, Cleo and Apoo) and bucu caused it Pierlot McCrooke 11:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::A generation conflict, LOL. I've seen that many times before, other perceptions lead to other views altogether. 11:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::(@Pierlot) Probably. But what Ferenc said is true: Wikian politics need a stronger system. In the Libertan days, everybody could play dictator. If you were a Secretary, you "ruled" an entire piece of the economy; if you were Governor, you were actually emperor of that province. That's what Lovia is not/no longer about. 11:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::BTW, the Kenson System is the system Yuri once suggested here (a system where every citizen can vote). Dimitri: we do the Kenson sytem democratic Pierlot McCrooke 11:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I never proposed that (I think). I do support the possibility for every citizen to write a law, including impeachment (motion of distrust). 12:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm of the same opinion than my party-member Yuri: I want the possibility for every citizen to write laws, but in a system where everybody has the possibility to vote, every law will need weeks to get through, and besides when everyone may vote, there might start a situation where some people 'just vote', they don't actually vote for a bill, besides I think that nowadays these things happen already, some laws are so lang that I'm sure some do not read it. And finally (and this is the second time) what is the point of holding elections anyway when anyone can pass without problems, imagine such a system in any normal and existing country Jon Johnson 14:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm in favor of niet-bindende referenda, as the citizens can then express their views, but they can't directly influence the ultimate decision, which is still made by the congress. --`OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Like a plebiscite you mean? I don't oppose to those but there is no need to make a law on that. Just make a poll and voila. Everyone who likes to vote then can. 16:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) A mistake? You redid the incorrect edits on the page of Pines. There is no need to add the forest (which has a page of just one sentence) let alone changing the destinations of lots according to our likings. Therefore I will undo the edits again. Please don't make this an editing war. 17:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Appint a city council then.. Let others also decide about your city Pierlot McCrooke 17:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If the added stuff would have been meaningful and had nice articles I'd let them stay. Besides, the mayor is still the person who decides which lot gets what purpose - altering without consultation is a crime. I was kind enough to relocate mr. Villanova's one-sentence-hotel three buildings so don't tell me I am not of good will. 17:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Glad to see you are back editing here. (smile) --Lars Washington 14:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Left It's alright that you left the LLCP we hope you had a good stay! Marcus Villanova 15:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Youth Walden Vist my sandpit at User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Politics to vote on a youth walden program. Marcus Villanova WLP 21:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Commented Pierlot McCrooke 07:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Trial It has been more then enough of him. Things like this are just not tolerable. Could you please trial him again and block him for a very long time? It is time to end the charade once and for all. Dr. Magnus 19:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Hey there, I'm preparing our very own really big Lovian survey and right now I need some basic data. Could you please give your age, nationality and a word best describing your religious and political stance. I need the IRL-data, if you wish not to publicize any of these I'll understand. Thanks. 11:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot... Shut up guy.. I wasn't in your user space originally and nobody - except for you - agrees with moving that page. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : *bleep* up for gods sake. It is better for my mental condition if is deleted. It reaches my deep in my heart that i was deleted undemocratically from the post of mayor of Train Village Pierlot McCrooke 15:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Warning Please do not engage in continued reverting. The page Train Village should be in main space, and we all acknowledge that. 15:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :It is better for me and you that it is deleted. Otherwise i have to contact wikia staff Pierlot McCrooke 15:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You may, and I am sure they'll deem it reasonable and grown-up to move pages to user namespace because of your "mental health". 15:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Dear Hurbanovan Time has come to support your candidate, Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL)! He needs your vote, otherwise, Oceana will lose its identity. Please consider a vote before October 18 when the vote closes! Many thanks in advance! Bucu 11:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I am not going to change my vote Pierlot McCrooke 12:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) It wouldn't be the first time. You don't exactly have a reputation as our most trustworthy politician, Lotje. Dr. Magnus 12:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :shut up with you OOs wes-spam Pierlot McCrooke 12:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Why are you so sad, brother from another mother? Bucu 12:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Iam not going to vote for Oos wes because, because in Oceana there is also a candidate, of my party which is better. Also oos is tooo christian Pierlot McCrooke 12:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Toooo Christian? And so the others are not toooo atheist for yoooouuuu? Dr. Magnus 12:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::(bwc) But if you look at what Oos has done and what Andy has done for Oceana? Oceana was the work of his life, he has worked almost 3 years for it, more than anyone else in Lovia. Would't it be indifferent not to recognize that? All of it will be gone, three years of work, if he does not win. And that would be a personal drama. Bucu 12:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::His believes have nothing to do with what he does for his state, am I right? It would be good for Lovian pluralism if not only leftists would win. Bucu 12:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::@pierius. Andy is atheist (that is better for the non chritians and any other inculding chirstians them selves). @Bucu:That is a too conservative viewpoint. that it is his life work should not mean someone else may take it over. Leftists implement progress. Rightists are halsstarrig Pierlot McCrooke 12:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Slinks? Bucu 12:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Our little friend should do us all a pleasure and take up a typing course. It would do wonder little buddy! And please, stay polite and do not get a big mouth all of a sudden. After all, you've always been such a nice guy! Dr. Magnus 12:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Houses Apparently, you have four residences, including three in Kings. I propose you sell at least one. If you want to maintain your vote in Oceana or Sylvania, you will have to have houses in those states. Currently, you can only vote in Kings and Seven. 13:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :That means that he is five houses, actually. But only '' real Hurbanovans'' know where to find his appartment :P Bucu 13:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Which appartmebt? Pierlot McCrooke 13:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't even know where you live! That's what I call an engaged inhabitant! :) Bucu 13:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't push it Bucu. 13:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Good luck with searching your home, Piercy :) Bucu 13:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I have already sold 2 houses Pierlot McCrooke 13:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Check the apartment buildings in Oceana, and if you don't find any, you can buy another house, if you want. If you do, you gotta stop: then you have 3 residences. I'll re-open the elections page within 5 minutes. 13:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I have checked it and i do have it Pierlot McCrooke 13:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) (2) Could you just re-affirm the addresses of your three residences? I'm trying to get this page up to date. 08:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :November Beach Apartments (replaced my Seven house) and that aprtment home in oceana and that house in beaverwick. Pierlot McCrooke 15:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Question My cousin Andrew Ramsley wants to marry Dalia Donia and would like to know if he could adopt her (and your) son Ricky? Horton11 19:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :He can adopt him. I hope he will be in good hands Pierlot McCrooke 05:22, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Adopted over and over again :p 06:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::One wonders about the impact in the little fellow. 08:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::He is so young he won't realise. When he grows up his troubled family history and turbulant life of both his father and mother will most likely come as a shock to him. He may require some therapy. Dr. Magnus 12:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::@dimi- It went from Pierlot/Donia to Donia to no one to Seymon to Donia and Ramsley! Marcus Villanova 20:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Federal Police Are you interested in a function at the Federal Police? Please check the Job Billboard. As a matter of fact, I would prefer a Waldener or another kind of ally to take up some of these offices. Martha Van Ghent 07:57, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I am interested Pierlot McCrooke 08:15, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay then. I am willing to appoint you Commissioner, the highest function in the Lovian police authorities. There are a number of conditions: ::* you will not abuse your function for any political goals; ::* you will try hard to use your best English when on duty; ::* you will not take in extreme political viewpoints while in uniform; ::* you will be fired if you misbehave; ::* never ever ever use the Federal Police to bully anybody or to deal with personal enemies (a FedPol Commissioner does not have personal enemies); ::* Lovia needs you to be stable, trustworthy and intelligent in performing your duties. ::As a matter of fact, you don't need to take any initiative, unless crimes happen. In that case, always keep in touch with the site administrators - they can block users if you detect them. ::Can you do all that? Martha Van Ghent 09:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope i can do all of that. Pierlot McCrooke 09:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I believe you can . Consider yourself appointed from tomorrow onwards. I still have some work on the FedPol page =) Martha Van Ghent 09:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait a minute, he's not the only candidate! I would also like this function, as Marcus told me it was a job "just for me". Dr. Magnus 12:26, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I Support mangus here. He is a good person for the job. I know pierlot is walden but diverisfy the congress!!!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Having some good friends in different parties really pays off! Long live diversity! Dr. Magnus 22:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) True =] also your not in congress, so is pierlot tho Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) WEC Attention Please notice speech and such in the Walden Election Council thanks waldener! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) WEC Attention Interview for The Free Post The Free Post would like to ask you some questions? * Do you like the music of nl:Sawyer Hillbilly, and if so, why or why not? * You are running for Member of Congress, we heard. What drives you to profess politics? Thanks! Hillbilly Boy 18:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC) River Oto Film How are you proceeding with the film ? 16:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) 22th I'd prefer it if you wouldn't remove content from the page; the content of the show for the 22th of November has already been made up, your co-anchorship starts on the 23th as we agreed so from that moment on your imput will become visible in the shows format. I've now updated the description of the show aswell. Dr. Magnus 09:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :PS: Oceana Late and OSB appreaches your imput and effords in improving our format, Dr. Magnus 09:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It was an error that i deleted the 22-11 show Pierlot McCrooke 09:51, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for explaining! I was afraid it was intentional and would lead to an edit-war. Dr. Magnus 09:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Appointment I, Martha Van Ghent, Secretary of Welfare, appoints you Federal Police Commissioner of Lovia. Your duty has been described to you before. Congratulations and the best of luck! Martha Van Ghent 14:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC) User Page Remark I am calm. I'm just reporting. And maybe putting a few off-hand tongue-in-cheek remarks, but that's it. I am not losing control, though the same could hardly be said for you. Edward Hannis 17:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I can hardly do anything about that i lose control. At that time it was a mess in my head, and currently also Pierlot McCrooke 17:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like you a far cry from trustworthy. If you want, I can be your lawyer in the probable trial coming up against you (if it comes, that is). I'm a good arguer, and I'm convinced that I can help you. I personally hate it when people gang up against what seems like a probable suspect rather than a sure one. Of course, if I don't help you, I'll hurt you. I'm just as ready to argue against you. What do you say, would you mind I become your lawyer/advisor? Edward Hannis 17:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I wouldnt mind. It it maybe better if i dont comment on those whistleblower-thingies. I \BTW are diagnosed with something Pierlot McCrooke 17:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::It would, yes. If it comes to it, I'll argue for you in trial. Until then, though, I'm just a reporter. I'll speak the truth as we know it. Edward Hannis 17:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Pause Neem inderdaad gerust ef 'n pause. Met 'n frisse adem kun je je werk later altijd weer opnemen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. I hope everythign will be normal soon Pierlot McCrooke 16:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure. In Lovia we've had even worse scandals and problems than now (Hurb crisis, Dimi left etc.), so we'll get over it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::All i say is good luck. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::And Dimi is not leaving yet ;). 13:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::@HRH: the head of state and the head of government have been too busy with their education for one week and the country is going haywire. Even the Belgian political situation has a better outlook... 16:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Commotion and Communists I've been absent for a while due to school work and I was really surprised to find you as a new CPL-member upon my return. I hope you understand I'm a little sceptic, considering your past as a party-hopper and the recent commotion surrounding Walden. It is my nature to give people 'yet another chance' so I wont expel you immediately. What I am really here for: do you really support the CPL or do you just hope to find support in the upcoming elections? I would hate to endorse you and loose the seat afterwards because you changed your mind again. 07:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :I joined CPL.NM. Because theyre having good ideals. Pierlot McCrooke 07:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, but why leave Walden? I really think that was the better party for you. It however remains your choice... 07:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It was the best for walden Pierlot McCrooke 07:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, at least you joined a party close to Walden. 08:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::i understand your choice Pierlot. you made a good one. CPL.nm is too this or that for most Waldeners, but they are good, morally speaking. I am glad we have partners like them. i really am. :::::By the way: if you ever think about coming back to Walden: our doors are wide open 18:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Trial There will be no trial. At least, not untill after the elections of January, and quite possibly not then either. Consider yourself forgiven, pardoned, if you will, for lack of a better word. Pierius Magnus 17:15, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : Don't think he cares since he gave everyone the finger and took a month vacation. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Revert behavior Your account will be blocked for a period of three hours following repeated reverting of an admin's actions concerning the appropriate content of a wiki which follows the guidelines of Wikipedia. Please bear in mind Wikination is a descriptive, encyclopedic wiki. -- 09:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Make some things clear Are you joining CPL.nm? Yes or No? It's becoming difficult :p. If you join, welcome! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I am. I had doubts a bit this morning. I am making a poster today. Pierlot McCrooke 14:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh okay, super!! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :He's back, at last! A "new Pierlot" has arrived.. Pierius Magnus 14:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ha..lolz. 21:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Mr. Villanova, I presume? :P Pierius Magnus 21:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry wasn't logged in whoops!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Your "lols" and "yays" always give you away, comrade! Pierius Magnus 21:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Stocks I'm interested in some Founders Inc stocks. Since you have 7.5%, could I perhaps purchase yours? Martha Van Ghent 08:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :You may have 5.0% of the stocks Pierlot McCrooke 08:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! =) Martha Van Ghent 08:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Where are you now ??? Aesopos 16:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :In hell. Sinners go there Disapprove I fully disapprove the fact that you add "*part of yuri's strategy" to your poster, while the PM does nor of a thing, can you please remove it JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:03, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :I've added it, because Yuri is the head of the party. It should be read as CPL.NM's Strategy Pierlot McCrooke 13:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The party didn't vote on it, check our strategy board and add your comments to the internal discussions, will you JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I must admit I felt a little uneasy when reading it too. Officially I aint anything, the party is ruled as a direct democracy. Just try to avoid personal references without consulting at least one other member. 14:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :I must say if Peirlot Doesn't run as PM, I'm all for this coalition! As long as LAP is included giving us a huge margin in congress! Just Make sure Peirlot doesn't run as PM. Perhaps Oos becomes PM but we have a Huge Majority in congress. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden ::I love to hear this! A broad coalition of the Progressives and Centrists! Though not officially part of any party, I will certainly support your candidates in the upcoming! -- 18:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Marcus: I am not a vandalist anymore. However it is your opinion. You are also a bit questionable... Pierlot McCrooke 18:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hummm..I see it's not your vandlist way (Which I still think you are) and it's not the Anti-Cable movement you did (which I don't think your still apart) but the way you'll govern and make congress...Better or Worse...I'm leaning Worse but elections have started yet! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:13, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::What did I do the last motnh? I did want to found a anti-cabalist party, but I quickly did realise anti-cabalism wont do progress for our nation. Vandlist actions: None found this month. Pierlot McCrooke 18:20, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Marcus, as much as Pierlot has done wrong, and as unstable as he may be, at the current moment we can more or less assume good faith; he does honestly want to help the nation. And it's not as if you're going to be showcased as the most honest man of the nation. Let's keep these elections honest, and not turn it into a crossfire of insults. Respect Pierlot, is what I'm saying. Respect everyone here, regardless of previous actions. Edward Hannis 19:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Fine but i will be the first to say "I told ya so !" Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I am in the running as PM candidate (ESB). With some degree of support of both Walden and the LAP we will have continuing stability. If the CCPL does well we can have our daily argument and everything will be like before. 08:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :"Everything will be like before" is not good enough, Yuri. If the CCPL does well (of which I'm sure) we'll want a little bit more then what you call "our daily argument". Pierius Magnus 08:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That is what a coalition is for: negotiate a majority and you'll get everything your coalition partners agree upon. 08:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :We'll see what the future holds in store for us. One thing is for sure: CPL.nm is going to lose the majority in congress, so it needs to adjust their strategy a bit. Pierius Magnus 08:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::We never had a majority, but in an alliance with Walden and LAP that could easily change. 08:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ah...I see Well then I hope for a LAP/CPL.nm/Walden Coalition. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I think you are behind this vandalism. The whole "horseback" name and insult was made up by Tahr to insult you, on Apoo's talk page. You used this account, probably made from an open proxy just to make Tahr look bad. I won't fall for it, McCrooke. Pierius Magnus 14:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I AM NOT THE CREATTOR OF THE HORSEBASCK ACCOUNT. Any admin wanting to ask a checkuser for the horsevack account? Pierlot McCrooke 14:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) It is very suspicious that right when that guy pops up, so do you and Tahr. That is why, at first, I suspected him aswell. Pierius Magnus 14:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I did pop-up because i saw new messages, and then clicked on it, and saw those horseback pictures and horsefucking texts. That is why i'm editing now Pierlot McCrooke 14:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) CCPL Mind your own business, aite? Cristian Latin 11:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :What you did was never accepted by Oos Wes Pierlot McCrooke 11:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe you should ask him before deleting my contributions. I saw you also deleted a comment of mine this morning, so please, I would be honored to friendly ask you to stop. Cristian Latin 11:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::It was accepted. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Debate! Elections can be terribly heated. What we should, above all, not forget, is that elections are about a good program and great ideas for 2011 and the future. That's why there's the 2011 Speakers' Corner Debate. All candidates can participate! Also, please add questions of your own. Good luck in the upcoming, Hey dude Your ban has ended and everybody is really fucking happy about it. You can now vote for yourself & others in the elections and particpate in Lovia again. The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) We might have a chance here! We need all help, any help! Are your still a progressive force? A socialist even? If so, good. We are trying to form a coalition of all leftist and progressive parties and get a good 35-45 members in here, and at least form a minority government! Thnx, any help is needed! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the votes, Pierlot! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Great! Now We can add your seats to ours! We really might form the government here! Thnx and the Labour Party-CPL.nm Coalition is set! Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll change one of my votes so that its for you, if you cast a vote for me. I have a minor and a support, a vote for a vote. Message me back if you are interested. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :that would be undemocratic Pierlot McCrooke 10:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Pierlot, check Forum:State elections. They did happen. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yes but never finished Pierlot McCrooke 18:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Muza Hey Pierlot, I think it's not a good idea to recreate Muza as a residential neighborhood. It would be better to make it an agrarian neighborhood/hamlet. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ive written that it no longer exists Pierlot McCrooke 12:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, looks good. I'll clean up some rough edges :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps we should "modernize" the map so it fits the new Muza. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Progressive Coalition Please sign the CPL.nm to the Progressive list, of course if you want :D, but we need strength in numbers! The list can be signed in the PUB. Thank you Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC) 2 things Remember to vote with all your characters so all your votes are counted. Also please vote pro on the NSO act, I really need ALL of your support. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Pierlot, stop causing trouble. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I've only done one thing and then I am suspected of troub;e? What's this? Pierlot McCrooke 16:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, anyway, Pierlot please give me your support by voting PRO on the NSO act in the second chamber. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Pierlot, stop causing trouble. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::You are replacing a complete article with a stub, and then I am suspected of troublle 16:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Budget Hello! All MOTCs are requested to take part in discussions for a national budget and the tax system of the nation to be passed for this fiscal year. Talks can be found at Talk:Department_of_Finance/Budget. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:24, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Modern Trainish I think it's time to expand this page a little bit (consonant and vowel inventory, perhaps a bit about the grammar as well). Do I have your clearance for this? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :You have my support Pierlot McCrooke 20:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you :) Could you perhaps give an example of your latest addition? The wording is a bit "vague" if you understand :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:05, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if a grammatical female word is put after these words, then the words me and your change in to men and youn. Same goes for their which becomes theirne in case put before a female word Pierlot McCrooke 06:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, I'll make it a bit clearer in the text :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:17, June 17, 2012 (UTC)